From despair shall come hope
by DarthMMC
Summary: There is no death, There is only the force. And it has a plan. Luke Skywalker thought his story had come to an end, but the force works in mysterious ways and now the founder of the new Jedi Order and Champion of the light side finds himself on an unknown planet desperately in need of light.
1. Chapter 01: A new path

**Hello everyone, if anyone is reading this then this will become the first ever story fanfiction crossover between star wars and tokyo ghoul. My new friend Vitork helped out with making out first chapter, Vitork deserves credit for making this intro. We would also would like to have reviews and support for anyone who is interested in making this crossover, Me(DarthMMC) and Vitork are really bad at writing a story, but at least we did our best to create the first chapter (mostly Vitork created the first chapter), and we have our imaginative side to help us out. If you would like to help us making this crossover, please make a review and pm to either me (DarthMMC) or Vitork. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker led an incredible life son of the chosen one Anakin Skywalker, he was raised as a farmer and in that moment he thought his life would be dull, but he discovered Obi Wan kenobi the man that rescued him and showed him his true path a path of the jedi, following this path, he along with his sister and friends had many adventures in their fight for freedom, faced dangers, as well as dangerous foes. He saw the fall of the empire at Endor and the birth of the New Republic. After that, he began his arduous task of rebuilding the Jedi order that Sidious destroyed.

He faced warlords, dark Jedi, and even a reborn emperor but he never faltered, he had his first students and through them the new Jedi order grew in numbers and power, led by Luke they conquered all the obstacles in front of them, Luke faced fallen students and witnessed the most destructive war in history and the fall of many beloved friends and parents, but he never gave up, he carried on and with courage and the force in his size he defeated his inner demons and foes, he had the joy to sire a son with his wife Mara, and sensed the greatest pain of his life when his own nephew killed his wife and near turn his son against everything he believed, but he carried on, his son was saved from the dark side and Caedus was slayed by his own sister, he was exiled by the goverment he defended and faced legions of Sith in his fight against the mad force entity Abeloth. But just as the sunset announces the end of the day, the same can be said under Luke, in Ossus the old grand master at age 95 years old Luke finds himself in his bed surrounded by his friends, students and Family.

Luke says goodbye to each one of them and ask to leave him alone with Ben.

Luke: you know son, the best thing that ever happened to me was to meet your mother and when you were born i was never so happy in my life.

Ben: Come on old man, you did not take everyone out of the room just to not see me cry, did you.

Luke gave a slight chuckle.

Luke: I love you son, i will always love you...

Ben: I know... I love you too dad.

Luke: Remember what i told you about Darth Krayt? We cannot stop his rise but we can be ready when he makes his move.

Ben: I do, and I will make the order ready to face him when he strikes. But are you sure you couldn't stop him i mean you almost got him while in beyond shadows.

Luke: No Ben, its is his destiny to rise, only then he can fall, after him the Sith will be no more, the last dark storm to cover the galaxy in darkness.

Luke was growing weak and he knew his time was ending. Ben could see before his eyes that his father's life essence is starting to fade

Luke: The Force is with you, and your mother and I with it, be strong my son.

And with that, Luke closed his eyes, he could sense himself fade away and he lost the sense of time and space, his last thoughts were about his wife.

'I am coming Mara'. Luke thought before peace and serenity fell upon Luke.

And as he closed his eyes Luke began to feel lighter and as he moved away from everything around him he saw a dazzling white light, every second was longer than the age of the universe, his mind was traveling faster than the light and dazzled events of the present and the past of every place at all times. After what seemed an eternity the light begins to disappear and the darkness appears to fill the space once filled by the light.

Luke does not could move or see nothing was as if he was trapped between the worldly and the spiritual waiting for something to happen

'So that is the experience of becoming one with the Force?' Luke thought regaining control of his mind.

Luke was surprised to hear a voice from nowhere that seemed to answer his question, a voice he had not heard for a long time.

Yoda: "One with the force you are not, a new path is in front of you."

Luke: "Master Yoda!?"

Yoda: "Hello, my old Student, confused you are, to hear me again hmm? "

Luke: "I need to confess master. I'm happy to hear from you again. After your death, I did what you told me, I passed on the Jedi teachings you taught me, rediscovered ancient teachings that survived the reign of Palpatine, rebuilt the Jedi order and did my best to rebuild a torn galaxy by the war. The war with the Empire and the Sith was not easy, but we won and prospered, and even with the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong the Jedi order grew and regained its place as defenders of freedom and justice but still... "

Yoda: "Yet. Fail, you feel like hmm."

Luke was thoughtful, and his memories of the past brought regret.

Luke: "I could not prevent some students run out falling to the dark side and... my nephew, Jacen one of the greatest Jedi already trained a hero who saved the galaxy would..."

"Do not blame yourself for the mistakes and judgments of others." This time a different voice was heard.

Now Luke was stunned.

Luke: "Father is that you?"

And the voice of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one and former dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader became clearer and spoke again.

Anakin: "Trust me when I say that your decisions have always been directed at the best interests of the people around you, the decisions of other people are entirely theirs as well as the consequences."

Luke was amazed at his father's words. He did not know why this was happening to him now, but he knew he needed to hear those words from someone for a long time.

"He's right Luke, you're not and always never were a failure." A friendly and kind voice joined the conversation.

Obi-Wan: "When you were born from that moment I knew that you and your sister would be destined rebuild what Palpatine had destroyed, however you went beyond that and Yoda and I waited for you. In you we place our best hopes and desires and you have fulfilled your destiny which leads us to this moment. "

Luke: "Thank you father, Ben, Master Yoda I am more at peace with my past and my conscience thanks to your words. But what did Master Yoda mean by a new path? "

Obi-Wan: " You've changed the course of the galaxy Luke, wherever you went, and whoever you were you left your mark, you've changed the world's path countless times, and if there's a world that needs help that's it. "

Luke was confused by what his former mentor was referring to.

Luke: "Forgive me for my ignorance masters, but what world are you referring to?"

Yoda: "A world plunged into darkness it is, a place of violent history, drowned in the Dark side. Coming, a terrible war, threatens all life it is. Stop it, you must hmm."

Luke: "I understand masters if I can help it's my duty as a Jedi to try."

Obi-Wan: "Remember Luke the path of a Jedi is of patience and understanding, the path you will follow will test you badly, but with the Jedi code in your heart you will be a light guiding those in the darkness out."

Anakin: "Follow the Force Luke it will guide and protect you, always!"

Luke nodded, and absorbed what he was hearing, if they were right he would see things he had not encountered before, but Luke trained himself all his life for these dangers and when he faced them he always outdid them with his skills, intellect and the force at his side and with it he would triumph again, but one question lay in his head his wife Mara.

Luke: "Masters will I see my wife again?" Luke asked with a reluctance from someone who feared the answer he did.

Luke waited anxiously for an answer, but none was received, he became more and more anxious for some signal nothing more no answer he also saw nothing was completely dark he could feel the presence of his father and his masters, but did not see them and could not move himself, but an answer was given... and in a familiar mocking way.

Mara Jade: "See me again, but I never left you, you grand master of a fool."

If Luke could cry at that time he could, because for years he never stopped thinking of his wife when he felt his death the pain he felt would have destroyed anyone else and the void that he felt would have eaten anyone, but with the help of his friends and family he eventually was able to overcome his pain and lead his role of guiding his order onwards.

Mara Jade: "I lived inside you and our son, I saw him becoming a great man thanks to you Luke, you and Ben were the best things that ever happened to me, I never left you and nothing will separate us."

Luke: "I love you Mara, you were a great wife, fighting companion, and a strong, passionate fellow that I had the honor to sit side by side on the Jedi council." Luke said with joy to his wife.

Mara: "I love you too, but now my grand master of a husband has work to do and it's time to wake up."

Before he could understand Luke opened his eyes the Jedi's vision blurred for a few seconds before his vision normalized enough to see a blue sky with white clouds. Luke felt as if he had just woken up from the heaviest sleep of his life, he brought his right hand to his face when he noticed something strange, to see his right hand instead of a glove... There wasn't a glove covering a cybernetic hand but a hand of flesh and blood and apparently… looked paler as he was in his younger years.

Luke: "By the force?" Luke said in surprise and stood up for a better view.

He self-inspected himself by touching his face, his hair and his hands until he came to the conclusion.

Luke: 'I am really younger than before…much younger than before, now easy there Luke do not get overexcited' Luke thought.

Luke decided to check his equipment on his outfit, he was wearing his typical dark jedi suit with a brown hoodie and checking his belongings, inside his robe on the utility belt he saw his lightsabers, his familiar green lightsaber and his red shoto lightsaber, your maintenance tools for repair and a crystal. He took the crystal from his belt to take a look and saw that it was not a simple Crystal ... but rather a healing crystal of fire that has extraordinary healing abilities by itself and with the reputation of being indestructible due to its dense molecular pattern.

Luke: "It seems the force is giving me everything I may need." He said with a smile and putting the crystal in place and he looked around.

He saw a field landscape with green grasses, trees and open-air where people were playing some sport, and with his eyes he saw they were human.

'So humans live on this planet. Where I am exactly?' The Jedi thought.

Luke sat on the grass and needed to admit it was soft and comfortable, Luke closed his eyes and meditated, he plunged into the force and expanded his senses and the Jedi began scanning kilometers using force, and instantly he could feel the life forms around him, he could hear their conversations and superficial thoughts and involuntarily learned the local language and was surprised at the amount of people, there were millions to speak the truth tens of millions, he could know that he was in a large city with a population larger than Tatooine or Nova Alderaan. Luke this time would go further and with a little more effort his range became literally Global. Undoubtedly this planet was populous more than the galactic standard , which surprised the Jedi at first but would not shock him as much as his next discovery ... The dark side of the force, this discovery almost broke his meditation for although the dark side was nothing new to Luke its amount was frightening was not as intense As Korriban or Dromund Kaas who came to suffocate certain sensitive forces with their abundance, but it was a sign that this world has experienced periods of intense violence again and again and its scars are deep and extensive.

Luke came out of his meditation and pondered his findings.

'I'm in a city called Tokyo, which is the capital of a nation called Japan, the city itself has millions of inhabitants and clearly is overpopulated, the population is mostly human, sometimes I wonder how many human colonies are yet to be discovered, and another species... with a midi-chlorians level half of a normal humanoid.' Luke thought.

During his travels as Grand Master of the Jedi Order he went to a moon orbiting Sojourn where the secret fortress of Darth Plagueis lies, after overcoming the deadly traps and mutants who remained to guard the place he rediscovered papers with notes of studies by the Lord Sith on the force including his studies of midi-chlorians, Luke learned a way to see people through the midi-chlorians through the force a force sensitive would see a living being like a night sky full of stars.

Luke was intrigued by this mystery and was determined to find out more, and as if the force called him he put the hood in his head and went to the city where he hoped to find the answers to his questions.

After some time the Jedi was walking on one of the streets of Tokyo. The number of people coming and going really reminded Luke to walk in Coruscant without the Alien species.

'This town has really got a lot of people, it's moments like this, Tatooine does not look so bad,' Luke thought.

As he walked he scanned forms of life around him and although many were human he could feel other life forms they looked like human but were different

'So these are the near-humans I felt earlier.' Luke thought when something caught his eye.

The jedi went through an appliance showcase and noticed the televisions on different channels, one reporter interviewed an expert talking about creatures called Ghouls who consumed human flesh to survive and mentioned an organization called CCG whose mission was to hunt and eliminate Ghouls.

In another part of the city two men in suits they were asking questions the people passing in the street, if they recognize the clothes in the pictures.

Hide watches from his bike and looks up at the sky.

Hide: "It looks like it's going to start raining. " "

Hinami and Ryouko leave the bookstore just as it began to rain.

Hinami: "True, it's raining. "

Ryoko: "It was like Mom said, "she said opening the umbrella.

Hinami: "Oh Mom ... that's called cloudburst!"

Ryouko: "Cloudburst?"

Hinami: "It's when it starts to cover suddenly," she explained to her mother.

Hinami: " Kaneki taught me. "

Ryouko: " Kaneki is a very clever person, is he not? "

Hinami: "Yes, I wonder if Dad knows what it is. "

Ryouko: "Let's ask him someday."

Hinami: "If Dad does not know, I'm awesome. No? "

Ryouko: "Yes it is."

Ryouko and Hinami kept walking until Ryouko notices suspicious men and pulls Hinami and the two begin to pace. Hinami is confused and her mother explains that she has remembered something to do. Hinami catches the scent of her father and, excitedly, rushes back, leaving her mother behind and Ryouko throws frantically over her and tries to catch up. Hinami crosses an alley asking for his father, but is confronted by Mado and Amon.

Mado: "What a wonderful rain, don't you think, but I do not want it to rain harder than that. "

Yasutomo Nakajima and Ippei Kusaba block the exit to the street and pick up their pistols.

Mado: "I would not be able to hear your cries of agony, after all. "

Ryouko looks back and sees the agents getting closer and realizes that she is surrounded.

Mado: "I may have a portion of the time."

Meanwhile Luke sits in a chair with his cloak shielding him from the bad weather while reflecting on what he has learned so far.

''Ghouls feed on human flesh that are hunted by CCG, I feel a tension in the atmosphere of that place, something elusive that escapes me and... '

Suddenly Luke's thoughts are interrupted by an image of an alley he could see a woman and she was a slender, rather tall woman with a kind face. She had brown eyes and brown hair that were tied slightly toward the left side of the shoulder, with three flowers adorning it. She wore a pale pastel dress tied around her waist with a braided orange belt, a pale yellow sweater, and a reddish scarf. On his back was something that had the appearance of flower petals spreading to four sides. The woman was on her knees and clearly suffering, and in front of her were two men, one of them a middle-aged man with sunken cheeks. He had long, long, white hair and was often seen with a huge smile on his face. He had a lean body and slanted shoulders, making him look considerably shorter. Often he was seen with a bowed eye and an eye with narrowed eyes, and another was a very tall young man with black hair and teal eyes.

Mado: "What should I do? What should I do? "

Mado: "The least condolence I can give you is to ask for your last words," he said, mocking the woman with a sadistic sense of pleasure.

But the woman says nothing and is silent.

Mado: "What happened? There is no need to hold on. " "

Before she can speak the man lowers his weapon and the vision ends with Luke in shock.

Luke: "No!" He says almost screaming. And he runs into an alley where he checks that nobody can see him and jumps the building. Luke closes his eyes searching for the presences and in seconds he opens his eyes with the position and speed-blitz towards the place pointed by his vision.

Kaneki is walking down the street with his umbrella when he notices Hinami alone in the street and runs to her. She is worried about her mother, so they will find her.

In the alley, she was cornered, Ryouko fought against the investigators, but she is not adept at fighting and Mado comments on her lack of experience with her own kagune. Mado mocked Ryouko for acting human and is disgusted, but fun. He tells Amon he will handle the rest, and in Ryouko's despair, he takes out a new quinque made from his husband.

Mado: Despair, terror, Hatred! That's the expression! That's the expression! More! More! Show me more! Show me more!

Hinami and Kaneki arrive in the alley and find Ryouko sitting on her knees, paralyzed by pain and grief in front of the investigators, Hinami tries to run and scream at her mother to be stopped by Kaneki

Kaneki: "No, hold still." Kaneki says holding the terrified little girl while watching hidden and helpless to the announced tragedy. Luke could feel what was happening and jumped at an impressive speed roof by roof until he reached a street. He saw four men two in black suits bearing guns and two other men in gray trench with strange weapons and with intent to kill the woman on her knee in disbelief and pain, Luke could feel two more hidden presences in the opposite direction, they were distressed and frightened.

Mado: "What should I do? What should I do?"

"You can start by stepping away from this woman." There was a loud voice coming from the street, and the four investigators looked toward the street and saw a teen in unusual black robe, a long cloak and a hood that covered much of his face.

Luke: "Because I won't allow you to kill an innocent woman" said the young man walking in the direction of the woman only to be stopped by one of the investigators who holds him by the arm.

Yasutomo Nakajima: "Boy, that's a business the Commission of Counter Ghoul, for your safety withdraw now." He said still holding the teenager's arm.

Luke did not look at the man, instead he simply disappeared releasing himself from the man and appearing to the woman's right as if he had teleported himself, which in fact was what happened. The man's act caught them all by surprise, the officers raised their weapons and Amon and Mado prepared their quinque, and Ryouko looked at the hooded face of her protector and Luke looked at her.

'It's all right, ma'am, I'll take care of this,' Luke told the woman telepathically, taking the woman by surprise. Mado was silent analyzing the person in front of him, he'd dealt with Ghouls all his life and could tell with certainty who he was and who was not one and this guy was definitely not one, but he had a strange feeling about this boy after One time the investigator broke the silence.

Mado: "You're not a Ghoul I can say for sure, but you don't look human either, who and what are you?" Mado asked the young man waving Fueguchi while Amon held his quinque Dojima firmly.

Luke: "Oh you're wrong, I'm a human, but I prefer to consider myself only as a person doing what is right to the detriment of what is wrong."

Amon: "This creature is a Ghoul, a monster eater of human flesh, killing her is the right decision." He said holding up his quinque in tighter grip.

The Jedi looked at Amon and shook his head in disapproval as Nakajima and Kusaba prepared to shoot him, Mado or Amon signaled them, Luke using the force heard the guns being cocked, Luke reached out, taking the guns off the investigators' hand with tremendous strength, and they levitated in the air a few meters from Luke.

Luke: "There's no need for violence," Luke said to the people staring at him, Luke closed his hand, crushing the guns in midair that fell to the ground with the look of crumpled paper.

Mado: "I... disagree," he said recovering from the shock and with a grin launched an attack directly at the jedi who did not seem to make any move to defend himself or dodge Fueguchi.

'This idiot will end up dead.' Mado thoughts were interrupted for something unexpected.

His Quinque suddenly stopped in the air as if he had clashed with an invisible wall, he saw a transparent sphere with a golden aura and the boy and the woman inside the protective bubble safe and unharmed with the rain that continued to gush into the bubble.

Luke: "No need to worry, the force barrier will continue to protect you as I solve this situation." Luke said to the woman still on the floor in a calm, calm tone.

Ryouko nodded in surprise at the words of the Jedi, the calm, preoccupied tone he addressed to her calmed her and his presence diminished her grief and slowly replaced it with hope.

Mado continued to attack the barrier with his quinque trying in vain to destroy it, Mado was becoming increasingly frustrated with his lack of success, Amon charged fast with Dojima in his hand to assist his mentor and partner but Luke saw and decided to go on the offensive this time, he sent a weak force wave that was still strong enough to send investigators flying for a few yards.

Kaneki's mouth dropped open and Hinami freed herself from Kaneki's grip and now looked at the hooded young man standing between the bad men and his mother.

Yasutomo Nakajima: "Imp... impossible..." he said in disbelief.

Ippei Kusaba: "Who is this guy?" He said and quickly took his cell phone from his pocket to ask for reinforcements against the strange hooded boy

Luke felt the intentions of the man with glasses and turned his head towards them, the two black suited investigators saw Luke now looking directly at them and a chill in there spines began to form.

Luke: "You do not need to contact the HQ."

The two men stopped what they were doing and simply repeated the command of the Jedi with a blank expression.

"We do not need to contact the HQ." They repeated in a monotonous tone.

"You will return to the HQ and report that you have not found the Ghouls you were looking for."

"We'll be back to the HQ and we'll report that we did not find the Ghouls we were looking for."

Amon and Mado recovered from the attack of the Jedi and when they stood they were incredulous to see the Jedi persuading Nakajima and Kusaba to abandon the mission. And they were more shocked by what the Jedi would say next.

"You can go, go in peace."

Yasutomo Nakajima: "Let's go Kusaba, we have to go back to the HQ."

Kusaba simply nodded and the two men under the jedi's mental influence left the alley leaving Amon and Mado alone with the young man in the hood.

Luke satisfied with the result smiled and turned back to the remaining investigators who stared at him in amazement but curious at what they had just witnessed.

Luke: "You are not bad people so we are talking and not fighting, you are right to protect people from those who are evil, but when you let feelings of anger and revenge cloud your perceptions of right and wrong, your cause loses its soul and sense."

Mado studied the hooded boy, he was prepared to face a Ghoul and fulfill his mission for today and plan the mission the next day nothing else prepared him for this boy or whatever he was, he did not know what he was able but suddenly a thought passed like lightning in his mind and a grin formed in his face.

Mado: "If you want to talk, you should have started by telling me who and what you are."

Amon was intrigued by the attitude of his mentor, he came to the suggestion that Mado was planning some strategy and if that was the case he would not interfere, for now.

Luke: "Very fair sir, I am a Jedi!"

Mado: "A Jedi? And what would a Jedi be?"

Luke: "A Jedi is an individual dedicated to peace and justice, and who uses the force for wisdom and defense."

Amon: "The force?"

Luke smiled beneath his hood and deepened his connection with the force, and as he did so, he began to glow in a golden shade and radiated waves of power, the robe began to sway and the Jedi levitated a few feet off the ground. All that was around were paralyzed by the demonstration of the jedi's power and majesty, they could feel a warm but powerful energy flowing around and Kaneki, Hinami, Mado, Amon and Ryouko were left speechless for the beings power.

Luke: "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living beings. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it keeps the galaxy together." He spoke in a louder voice that reverberated for yards, luckily the rain practically emptied the streets around.

Amon stepped forward and boldly challenged the jedi hovering in the air.

Amon: "If you are what you say you will let us finish our mission, it is a threat to humans, the only way for the world to live in peace is to kill every last one of her kind." He said pointing his quinque to the woman.

Mado: "What my bird says is true, if you stand against us you will be our enemy and one day we will come after you. Ghouls are aberrations, the fact that they mimic human emotions is just a bait to lure their victims to a horrible death, you can't trust a Ghoul or a Ghoul spawn."

Luke came down to the ground and stared at Mado and Amon with an expression of seriousness and authority that amused Mado.

Luke: "The path of peace is not for genocide or hatred but for forgiveness and conviviality, your actions do not bring peace, they only fuel a cycle of violence that consumes more and more lives every day, if you want to know the only ones with hostile intentions are you, look at this woman. Look into her eyes and tell me that she is not suffering from the pain you have caused her and that she is not desperately seeking for hope. Tell me she's faking it. Tell me she deserves to die."

Kaneki and Hinami were paying attention to what was happening, Hinami just wanted to run to her mother and hug her, Kkaneki was impressed by what the young hero was saying he looked at Hinami and knew what she wanted, but it was a delicate situation and he needed to keep her safe.

Kaneki: "Take it easy, it'll be okay," he said with a reassuring smile. Hinami nodded and continued to stare at the impasse.

Mado: "You do not think we'll just let her go."

Luke: "Why not? She clearly is not a threat to you, I can feel kindness in her and love for her daughter, let me take this woman back home, I will not let you cause more pain to her or any other innocent, I will take responsibility for her."

Amon + Mado: "What?"

Luke: "You can trust me, I assure you she will not hurt anyone," Luke said honestly.

Mado: "You have a lot of guts to come here to interfere with our mission, to stand between me and my target and make two agents leave their posts," he said, getting more and more frustrated as well as angry.

Luke: "Although they are different they have the right to exist and live a long and prosperous life, yes you are right and there are certainly cruel and sadistic Ghouls and these must be prevented, and there are also men and women capable of committing brutalities with the next and they are not Ghouls, just as there are good and bad people there are also good and bad Ghouls. why don't you do what's right and leave that lady alone. "Luke said defying the Bad Investigators without them knowing Luke was using the force subtly to make their minds mostly Mado's more susceptible to suggestion.

Mado: "Hmm... I'll give you a chance to show how wrong you are, sooner or later the hunger will take over and you'll see that this innocent and pitiful little face will not be so innocent in the end." He said with a sober face.

Luke: "We'll figure it out later, she'll be helped if she wants."

Mado: "Hhmm... the will be a waste of your time."

Luke: "No one is a waste of time."

Mado: "She is! Amon we're leaving."

Amom: "Sir?"

Mado: "Trust me, we'll have a lot to talk about when we get to HQ. And I'm more tired than anything, I need my beauty sleep." He said to the confused partner, who just nodded and the two started walking toward the street.

As he passed the Jedi, Mado looked at the Ghoul still protected by the transparent barrier and the boy.

Mado: "I almost forgot you did not tell me your name boy," he asked with his characteristic look with one bulging eye, and one squinting eye.

Luke: "I'll tell you at our next meeting Investigator Mado, goodbye and thank you." He smiled and bowed in respect.

Mado continued to walk toward the street with Amon at his side leaving the man alone with the Ghoul in the alley, clearly he did not see Kaneki and Hinami hiding in the Alley.

Luke breathed deeply relieved that the situation had resolved without bloodshed and turned to see the woman looking at him, Luke crouched down to be the height of the eyes of the woman he defended.

Luke: "Are you okay?" He asked gently pulling off his hood showing off his face. Ryouko can finally see the face of her defender, a teenager apparently in his 16 years of fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes with a gentle face that showed genuine concern.

Ryouko looked at the Jedi for a while before hugging the Jedi and crying on his chest.

Luke was taken by surprise by the woman's reaction, he felt bad that he could not have done badly and avoided what happened to her that is still happening, so he hugged her back comforting her.

Luke: "Hey, it's okay, you're safe, it's going to be all right, I swear, and your daughter is fine too, she's in the alley," he told the woman, giving her the comfort she needed so badly.

Luke helped the woman to her feet when he noticed that she is a tall woman.

Luke: "My goodness, you're a tall woman, aren't you?" Luke made a joke.

Ryouko stopped crying and gave a gentle smile to the young hero and noticed two metal cylinders in the belt of the Jedi but decided not to pay attention at the time. Luke smiled back and turned to where Kaneki and Hinami were watching.

Luke: "Hello, come here friends do not be afraid, the danger is over," Luke said in a gentle and friendly voice.

Hinami: "Mom!" She screamed ran and hugged her mother with all her strength causing the two to fall to the ground, Ryouko hugged her daughter back.

Ryouko: "My baby, I love you very, very much," She said with the tears forming in her eyes.

Luke looked at the happy scene with a huge smile. Luke turned his head and saw a dark-haired boy wearing a casual outfit with a hoodie, jeans and an eye patch covering his right eye. Luke could feel something in the boy, as if the force said he had a destiny in front of him that would shape the future, and reading his feelings the jedi could feel happiness and relief but also anxiety and fear, fear of being alone. Luke knew what he had to do.

Luke: "Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke said loudly enough to hear, and held out his hand and smiled enthusiastically.

Kaneki hesitated for a moment but accepted.

Kaneki: "Ken... Ken Kaneki," He said shyly.

Luke: "It's nice to meet you, Ken."

Kaneki: "Luke, is that a Western name, you're from America because you look like one." He asked the Jedi.

Luke was unaware of this place but acknowledged that he did not look much like a local resident, he could make up a lie but decided not to.

Luke: "No, I'm not from America, but you're right I'm not from here to tell you the truth I was walking around here when I saw the commotion and I had the good sense to intervene." Luke said to Kaneki and looked at the mother again and her daughter still hugging and smiled at the scene.

Kaneki: "That was the right decision." Kaneki said, showing that he agreed with Luke.

Kaneki: "Glad you were here, I was afraid to think about what would have happened if you had not..."

Luke was serious and for a moment he remembered his vision, but he quickly took it out of his mind and answered Kaneki.

Luke: "It's better not to think my friend, instead let's enjoy this cozy scene." Luke grabbed Kaneki by the shoulder and gestured to Hinami hugging her mother. Kaneki saw it and was happy but also a little sad to remember his past.

Luke: "Are you okay?" Luke asked worried he might feel something disturbing from Kaneki, he kept trying to read his thoughts but chose not to do it, it would not be right or correct to invade his privacy.

Kaneki: "I... yes, yes I am, thank you for asking."

Luke nodded to Kaneki and they both saw Ryouko with her daughter by her side and holding Luke's cloak with her free hand.

Ryouko: "Thank you for what you did for me, you were very brave."

Luke: "It was nothing lady, I just did what was right," he said with a smile.

Ryouko returned the mantle to Luke and she thanked him with a gentle smile.

It was then Luke saw the young Hinami, who was looking at him with a smile on her face, her eyes were still a little red from the tears, but Luke knew that those were tears of happiness not of sadness.

Luke: "Hello, my name is Luke Skywalker, you had a busy day, didn't you?"

Hinami: "Thank you for saving Mama," she said awkwardly to the hero who saved her mother.

Luke: "Serving others is a duty and an honor, little lady," Luke said, bowing to Hinami.

Hinami suddenly jumped toward the Jedi and hugged the Jedi so hard that it knocked him down as well.

Luke looked at Hinami who thanked him, Luke was so embarrassed that his cheeks turned red, he heard sounds of laughter and saw Hinami's mother laughing and then looked at Kaneki who was smiling happily.

Luke: "You've thought about sending your daughter at some martial art school, she's got talent," he said, jokingly as he tried to get out of Hinami's grip.

Luke's comment made Ryouko and Kaneki cry with laughter, they hardly knew the Jedi but they already knew they would like Luke already. Kaneki noticed the metal cylinders that were in Luke's belt, but would leave to ask another time.

Finally Hinami released Luke, who was helped by Kaneki to his feet.

Luke: "Thanks Ken."

Kaneki: "It was nothing, hey Luke where do you live?"

Luke: "Well... I do not have a house."

They were surprised by what Luke said.

Ryouko: "You don't have a house? And your family?

Luke just shook his head at Ryouko's question.

Luke: "Do not worry, I think if I keep walking I'll eventually find a place that accepts me, and if I do not find a place at least I have my cloak it will keep me warm at night." Luke said with a reassuring smile as he put on his mantle except for the hood that was lowered.

Kaneki: "And what are you going to eat? Do you have any money?

Luke: "I only have my clothes on."

Kaneki did not want Luke to stay on the street, even if he knew how to take care, the streets were dangerous. He had an idea Touka would not like anything but before he could continue the line of thought Hinami talks first.

Hinami: "Mom, could Luke live with us?"

Luke and Kaneki were speechless.

Ryouko: "Good idea dear, Luke would like to spend some time with us?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Luke: "Yeah... it's very generous of you, ma'am..."

"Ryouko Fueguchi"

Luke: "Okay, Mrs. Fueguchi, I thank you from the heart but I do not want to be a burden to you or your daughter."

Ryouko: "No way, Luke, we'd be happy if you stayed with us, it's the least we can do for everything you've done for us."

Luke was willing to renew his statement, but before he could, Kaneki spoke.

Kaneki: "They're staying at a cafe called Anteiku, I work there and I'm sure you'd be welcome after all, you saved Ryouko."

Luke was silent he looked at Kaneki, Ryouko and at last noticed Hinami with a look he practically begged to accept. Luke read their emotions and felt honesty in them. Luke gave in at last.

Luke: "I humbly accept your request."

Hinami jumped happily around the jedi, and Ryouko smiled.

Kaneki: "Well Luke-san just follow me."

Luke started to follow Kaneki, Ryouko was to Luke's right and Hinami was holding and swinging Luke's left hand and as they walked. The Jedi in the midst of everything thought only one thing.

'Let's see where this new path will lead me.

* * *

 **So here goes the first chapter, Now our favorite jedi is on his way.**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas please PM us.**

 **Thank you! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: A galaxy far far away

Chapter 2: A galaxy far far away

Amon was returning to the HQ and kept thinking about what had happened earlier, that supernatural boy, a human no less protecting a Ghoul, he had never seen someone like him before, but he knew that if he was on the side of Ghouls then it would be a threat to all field agents. He noticed that Mado was silent too, quite thoughtful thinking the same as him. And Amon knew that when Kureo Mado was thoughtful it was no use trying to start a conversation, but he needed it anyway.

Amon: "Sir, why did you left that boy go away?" he asked.

Mado continued in silence, and Amon insisted.

Amon: "SIR," he shouted, bringing Mado back to reality.

Mado: "Do you want to give me a heart attack? That isn't the way to treat a partner." he said in a joking tone.

Amon: "You were not listening to me, but I can imagine why."

Mado: "And I know what you're going to ask me and **NO** , I have no idea what that kid is," he said.

Amon stopped walking and simply stared at Mado who looked back at him.

Amon: "Are you sure that kid was not a Ghoul?"

Mado: "My little bird, I've been hunting these things since your parents used diapers, and he does not act or behave like any Ghoul I've encountered so far." he said.

Amon was thoughtful for a moment and an idea came to his mind.

Amon: "Ippei and Nakajima can help us solve this puzzle." he suggested.

Amon could see a grim forming in Mado's face.

Mado: "That my young and eager pupil is what i was thinking. Now can we continue?" he said with a smile on his face.

The two set off for CCG headquarters in search of answers to their unsettling questions. Mado kept thinking about that boy's powers, not to mention the things he said.

' _Well, looks like the game is changing. And right when it was getting good_.' He thought.

* * *

Luke was walking down the street following Kaneki toward Anteiku, he explained Luke that Anteiku is a café shop and he started working there a few days ago. Mrs. Fueguchi was by his side and Young Hinami was still shaking his hand.

Luke: "Your daughter is a very lively girl, Mrs. Fueguchi." He said.

Ryouko: "Thanks Luke she's also very curious and studious," she said with a smile.

Luke: "Really? Do you like to study Hinami? "

Hinami looked at Luke and nodded enthusiastically.

Hinami: "Kaneki is helping me learn new words." she said.

Luke: "You're a good person Kaneki. What do you do when you're not working? "

Kaneki: "I am Freshman by Kamii unversity, i am a student of literature."

Luke: "University? That is incredible." Luke said, surprised and delighted. He had not had many opportunities before Ben Kenobi came into his life. He was just a moisture farmer stuck to a tedious life on one of the less hospitable and uninteresting planets of the galaxy.

Luke realized that Kaneki was thoughtful, he might ask something to Luke, but asking would only confirm what he already suspected.

 _'How am I going to explain to them who I am, and would it be wise to reveal everything now?_ ' He thought.

Kaneki was in his own thoughts, he had never seen anything like that before, it was almost surreal, he was tempted to ask question after question to Luke. The curiosity was eating him alive to the point he couldn't resist any longer.

Kaneki: "Luke?" He said, catching the attention of Luke and the others.

Luke: "Yes Kaneki something wrong?" He asked.

Kaneki: "No, nothing wrong. It's just that can I ask you a question, "he asked.

Luke was a bit hesitant, but he nodded. Regardless trust needed truth, and Luke would need him to trust him.

Luke: "Ken, you are my friend and friends don't need to ask permission to ask a question, just shoot."

Kaneki was taken back by what Luke said, he always wanted a friend, Hide was cool and Kaneki was very fond of him, but Luke was just like him. Kaneki was now a bit shy, but eventually overcame enough of his shyness to ask the question once and for all.

Kaneki: "Luke, how did you know we were hiding in the alley?"

Before Luke could answer the question, Hinami spoke.

Hinami: "It's true, you knew we were hiding there, can you smell people too?" She asked.

Before Luke replied he closed his eyes and felt in the force if someone was following them or spying on them, when he did not feel anything suspicious he opened his eyes.

Luke: "No, I did not feel your ... scent. But one of my abilities allow me to sense the vital energy of people, that's how I knew you were hiding there. "

Kaneki: "Vital Energy?" He asked confused and interested.

Luke: "Every living being generates a distinct and unique energy field, it's like a fingerprint, beings like me can feel the vital energy of all beings around them from a simple insect to the largest of animals."

Hinami and his mother were impressed, not to mention Kaneki, he did not know why, but he already knew that Luke would be a very interesting person in his life and also in the lives of everyone he knew.

Hinami: "Wow that is so cool." she said slowly in admiration.

Ryouko: "Luke I have to say I've never heard anything like it in my life it is almost hard to believe."

Luke: "It's alright even where I came from people don't understand the force. In fact nothing is impossible with the force." he said.

And it was the truth, a life among force sensitives proved that nothing was impossible he could even expand his senses through the force to seeing farther, hearing beyond the frequency that humans could hear and why not widen his nose to sniff individuals and animals.

Kaneki: "I have ... I have to say it's incredible, the others will be very impressed with you," he said.

Luke: "Speaking of which, are we far from this place you said?"

Kaneki: "No, actually we've already arrived," he said showing him the Café shop.

Anteiku Café was a small two-story building with the exterior painted White and two huge windows on the ground floor and an upstairs balcony decorated with plants on the parapet.

Luke was astounded by the beauty of the place, even simple it was as beautiful as the kilometer high buildings of Coruscant and far better than his former residence in Tatooine.

Luke: "It's beautiful!" He said.

Kaneki: "Glad you liked it." He said happily with the jedi's comment.

 _'And certainly no sand. A pleasant Bonus_.' Luke thought with a side smile in his face.

Ryouko: "Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I need a good break. Come on, honey." She said to Hinami who took her mother's hand.

Kaneki: "Let's go inside." He motioned the group to follow him.

Luke: "Right Behind you." he said following the group.

The interior of the cafeteria was small but beautiful like the exterior, the windows created a lighted atmosphere in the interior that made the wooden floor sparkle. Inside the building was a small bar with benches, tables and chairs near the windows and walls, coffee pots plus a cash register.

Kaneki: "Hello, we're back." The part-time waiter shouted.

And a few seconds later a door behind the counter opened to reveal a brown haired man in a pompadour and a bulbous nose. He was wearing a typical waiter's uniform.

"Sorry Kaneki I was helping-"

He did not finished the sentence because behind Kaneki, Ryouko and Hinami was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes in a black robe and clothes.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Anteiku cafeteria, I am Enji." He introduced himself to Luke.

Kaneki: "Enji, I 'd like you to meet Luke Skywalker. Enji here helped me when I started working a few days ago, he's pretty cool. "

Luke: "Nice to meet you Enji." he said with a smile and shook Enji's hand.

Kaneki: "Enji is the manager here? If he is here, he needs to hear what we have to tell." He said to Enji who was blinking uncomprehendingly without understand what has happening While look was there watching the whole scene.

' _Well here goes nothing_.' He thought.

* * *

Mado: "What do you mean, you don't remember anything?!" He shouted.

Mado was annoyed and angry with Yasutomo and Ippei for not remembering the mission to kill the ghoul's mother and daughter.

Ippei: "Sir forgive us, but I am telling you I just don't remember the mission, I know that we are in the building, but more than that I don't know." He explained Mado in the defensive about his apparently "amnesia".

Yasutomo, "He's telling the truth sir, I do not remember anything of what happened out there. Perhaps you can explain what exactly happened back there."

Mado could not get angry with them, it was not their decision to abandon the mission , it was that boy that noisy little brat who dared to interfere, but still something was not right. He could have killed them all, he knew after seeing what he is capable of, but he didn't instead it looked like he was trying to protect the Ghouls, He, his partner and the two agents. The question is why?

Amon: "What shall we do now, shall we report to the investigator Marude?"

Mado widened his eyes, the last thing he needed was to face Itsuki Marude, at least until he had a better idea of what he had faced. If Marude knew what happened, he would ruin the whole thing to Mado. And he couldn't let that happen.

Mado: "No." He said, shocking the three investigators.

Amon: "Do you believe that boy... that Jedi is a threat?"

Ippei and Nakajima looked at each other, clearly confused by what Amon had said.

Nakajima: "What is a Jedi?" He asked.

Amon: "That's what the boy called himself."

Mado was struggling to control his anger, it was the first time in a long time that he was in doubt, for decades he had studied and trained so much that he thought he knew everything about what existed, but that teen, that ... Jedi simply threw the rulebook out the window and humiliated him, he had to do something, he had to stop him from interrupting again. The boy protected a ghoul a crime indeed, he must be punished, arrested and questioned, but before he needed to know what the boy was capable of. Only then act.

The other investigators just stared at Mado with a incredulous face they had never seen Kureo Mado like this, usually he was scornful and confident. But Amon could see that something was changed and that boy was responsible, he "broke" Kureo Mado. Finally Mado broke the silence and looked earnestly at the three men in front of him.

Mado: "Until we know more about that boy we will not tell anyone, let's keep this between us, and not even Marude shall know what has happened." he ordered.

The three men were shocked and almost jaw-dropped.

Mado: "Let's observe his steps, hear rumors from the streets, sooner or later a journalist will comment, a newspaper will write articles and even photos will be taken by people, if someone has videos we will confiscate them. Let's call him Jedi, after all that's what he called himself isn't."

Ippei: "Mado, are you really suggesting an unofficial investigation, under the nose of Itsuku Marude and expect us to keep quiet ?" he asked incredulously to his superior.

Kureo Mado simply walked slowly and stood face-to-face with Ippei Kusaba, and stared at him for seconds that seemed like a lifetime to the young investigator who was sweating.

Mado: "You got it fast. And yes, that's exactly what I expect you to do," he said with a more intimidating look than usual.

Ippei began to babble and finally found the strength to get the words out of his mouth.

Ippei: "Yes... yes sir."

Mado: "That is all for now. Dismissed."

Mado walked away from Ippei and walked towards his office, leaving the investigators with their doubts.

Nakajima: "Do you think he's taking the personal side more than the professional side? I'm thinking it's now personal for investigator Mado."

Amon was sure Mado was taking this personally, he prided himself on never having failed on a mission, failing was unthinkable and he became accustomed to saying that an agent failing a mission does not have time to mourn because he would be dead. But Mado was alive and failure had tarnished his reputation, and he would not let it stay that way.

Amon: "Yes, he's taking it personally but he's right we know nothing of the boy nor his face, and you two don't remember a thing. Isn't?"

Nakajima simply nodded.

Amon: "We have no idea who we're dealing with until we know more, we wait for our chance." he said as he looked down the corridor Mado had picked up.

* * *

At the door of the cafeteria a slender teenager known for being very attractive was standing there watching a closed sign on the blackboard of the door. She enters the cafeteria only to find the place in the dark and without anyone. She keeps looking and when she opens the door to the Anteiku meeting room on the second floor he sees the cafeteria employees sitting in the armchairs around the table and Renji Yomo standing.

Touka: "Err ..." She said clearly surprised at the amount of people present in the meeting room.

Yoshimura: "Oh, Touka it's good you're here. How are you feeling?"

Touka: "Sorry, I lost so much work."

Youshimura: "It's okay." He said in a reassuring tone.

Touka: "Err, did something happened?"

Mr. Yoshimura just smiled and got up from the sofa.

Yoshimura: "Yes, something very interesting happened." he said drawing everyone's attention in the room, except for Kaneki who seemed to be simply smiling and expecting something to happen.

Yoshimura: "First I want to thank everyone for being here, and I'm sorry for making you wait for too long, but we had to be all together so we did not have to repeat what is going to be said in this room."

Yoshimura's words only made the people in the room more anxious about what was going to be said, because whatever it is was important.

Touka leaned against the wall and was aware of what was to be said.

Yoshimura: "Earlier today Mrs. Ryouko and her daughter were ambushed by investigators."

Most of the room grew tense and apprehensive at Yoshimura's words. Touka held her breath in fear and anxiety and asked.

Touka: "What happened to them? Is Hinami safe?" She asked almost desperately.

Yoshimura: "The two are safe and sound. Mrs. Ryouko and Hinami are now sleeping peacefully in their room," he said.

Most of the group except Kaneki and Enji were relieved after a moment of tension that had seemed to last for an eternity.

Yoshimura: "Thanks to the action of a brave young man." he added.

The group was intrigued and Nishiki was the first to speak.

Nishiki: "A brave young man? Kaneki did you save Miss Ryoko and Hinami from two investigators?" He asked impressed the co-worker.

Kaneki: "No Nishiki, it was not me, though I kept Hinami safe." he said.

Yoshimura: "Indeed he not only defended Mrs. Ryouko from four investigators but convinced them to leave her be without bloodshed."

Yomo: "Do not leave us in anticipation Master Yoshimura, who is this person after all?"

Touka: "Yes tell us who this Ghoul is, and why would he argue with a group of doves?"

Yoshimura: "Well this person agreed to talk not just that, but he also agreed to answer everything we want, but only if we were in a safe place and we would promise not to reveal anything to anyone. I think it's a very reasonable request." he said with a smile.

The group became very interested and Yomo continued with his typical serious face, but he was just as interested as the others.

Yoshimura: "Can I trust you to never reveal what you hear here?" He asked in a louder and authoritative voice.

The people in the room, including Kaneki, nodded in agreement with Yoshimura's condition.

Yoshimura smiled, turned his head to his right, and waved.

The Anteiku's employees and Yomo didn't understood why the gesture, Touka heard Kaneki struggling to not laugh and before he could call his attention until a figure from nowhere began to take shape near the plant pot, the figure turned out to be a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes in black cloths and brown robe.

"Honestly Master Yoshimura, are you sure all this was necessary?" The boy asked Yoshimura who gave a slight smile.

Yoshimura: "I am pleased to introduce you all to Luke Skywalker. This young, unattached human risked himself to save Miss Ryouko from certain death. And even knowing that she was a Ghoul! He didn't hesitated in helping her." he explained to the gaping group that stared at Luke with wide eyes.

Yomo watched the boy with interest.

 _'He was there all the time, and I could not smell him_.' He then looked at the others who were silent just staring at the boy.

 _'And apparently I wasn't the only one. What is he_?' He thought.

Luke was seeing the situation in front of him and he did not feel comfortable with everyone staring at him. He decided to break the ice.

Luke: "Greetings everyone, I am Luke Skywalker, it is a huge pleasure to meet you all," he said with a bow.

Nishiki: "How long are you there? I've been here for a long time and I didn't sensed your scent or hearing you!" He said out loud.

Yoshimura: "You're going to find out that Luke has abilities that are unusual for both Ghouls and Humans." He said and turned to Luke.

Yoshimura: "Luke my boy you've been standing for a long time please sit down you must be exhausted." he said offering his place in the chair for Luke to sit down.

Luke did not refuse and sat down in the armchair beside Kaya Irimi.

Luke: "Thank you Mr. Yoshimura. I told Mr. Yoshimura that I would answer any question you asked me and I intend to fulfill my promise." He told the audience.

Kaya was the first to ask.

Kaya: "Curious, I couldn't smell you. What exactly are you? And how did you become invisible?"

Luke was embarrassed but he had the composure to respond.

Luke: "Yes I am human and I used the force to neutralize my odor particles in the air."

Touka: "What is the force?"

Luke closed his eyes, breathed before opening his eyes and staring at Touka and the rest.

Luke: "I see that you are very interested in my abilities, if you want to understand them, I have to start from the beginning, and just a warning that its going to be a long story. So I advise you to feel comfortable."

He could only hear a grunt of the blue-haired girl sitting on the floor and leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

Touka: "I'm comfortable, now answer the question right away." She said clearly annoyed.

Luke: "Right to the point I see, very well the force is a metaphysical, spiritual, binding and omnipresent power. It penetrates and envelops us it holds the galaxy together. It is the source of my powers. Where I came from I am known as a force sensitive."

Kaneki: "What is a force Sensitive?" He asked.

Luke: "Force sensitive is an individual of any species highly attuned to the flow of the force. Allowing them to feel and manipulate the force. And with training do so much more." He explained.

Yomo: "Other species? What do you mean?"

The others were curious about the question as well, what Luke was saying was strange and confusing at the same time."

Luke: "Well, it may be hard for you to believe but I'm not from this world."

Touka: "Bullshit!" She said.

What she said caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Yoshimura: "Touka." He caught her attention, who looked at him and saw the look of disapproval he was giving her. That made her bow her head.

Yoshimura: "Forgive her Luke-san, it is way she is."

Luke: "No, sir it's okay." he said.

Kaneki got up from the chair and intervened.

Kaneki: "Luke is not lying. I saw what he did in the alley and heard what he said. No one had ever said words like the ones I heard." He said so everyone could hear.

Kaneki: "Luke, where were you born?" He asked.

Luke: "I was born on a planetoid called Polis Massa, but I grew up on Tatooine."

The people in the room were in absolute silence, they were looking for some sign of lies, madness, or insanity in Luke. They found none.

Enji: "Are you saying your from another planet? An alien? But you look human to me."

Luke: "You know Enji alien is an offensive pejorative term where I came from. And a term used especially for Humans to describe sentient members of other species, another term is nonhuman."

Nishiki: "How many humans are out there?"

Luke: "Humans are one of the dominant species in the galaxy, most think it is the most populous as well. Human populations spread from the deep core to the outer rim of the galaxy."

Nishiki looked disappointed with the answer.

' _Damn_.' He thought.

Kaneki: "Is there any species like us where you came from?" he asked with curiosity, if there were humans living among the stars, so why not Ghouls, but Kaneki enthusiasm started to fade when he saw Luke shaking his head in a negative thought.

Luke: "Unfortunally no Kaneki. What I can say is that you are unique in the galaxy, but of course alongside humans there are Rodians, Zabraks, Twi'leks, Chiss, Hutts, Yuuzhan Vongs, Niktos , Sullustans, Duros and millions of other species, living side by side on countless worlds. The universe is full of life."

Yoshimura: "Is it true, Luke? They all live together." He asked fascinated by what Luke said.

Luke: "Yes sir. They not only live together as they have built civilizations and governments together. Beyond this world there are many other worlds, other people, other intelligent beings, each with its own particularity that make them unique. The universe is full of life ... and you are not alone."

The room was quiet with the jedi's words, imagining different species living together is an idea that gave hope to Yoshimura, a future where humans and Ghouls could live side by side.

Kaneki: "Luke, in the alley you said you were a Jedi, but you also said you are a force sensitive. Can you explain? "He asked.

Yomo: "Jedi? What is a jedi." he asked.

Luke: "Remember what I said about force sensitives receive training to use the force as a whole? The force shouldn't be used lightly or for selfish purposes. It is up to you to ensure that the gift you have doesn't become a curse to you and the people around you. And that's the role of the order of the Jedi."

Luke sighed and moved his mind away to remember what he learned from Obi-Wan, master Yoda and his life reading archives of the old order had taught him.

Luke: "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. We are committed to using our gifts for the good of the people around us, knowledge and self-defense. Twenty-five thousand years ago the jedi order spread to Ossus, where millennia later scouts of the Galactic Republic came in contact with the Jedi, after one of its members visited the capital of the republic, the capital world of Coruscant, this jedi a duros called Haune Tiar had a vision given by the force. This jedi communicated his vision to the jedi council, which for weeks meditated in seclusion on the jedi's vision. When they came out of his seclusion the teachers had decided that the Republic should represent cooperation between species and freedom should be defended by the Jedi Knights, and then the Jedi were the guardians of freedom and justice and for millennia defended the old republic against the thousands of enemies who wanted it destroyed."

Yomo: "Luke, can you give us some proof for what you're saying?" He asked Luke if he challenged him.

Luke could not help but smile. He was thinking about this encounter for hours and knew he had to be convincing to gain their trust. and knew what to do.

Luke: "I can, and I will." he said.

The people were surprised to see a metal cylinder floating from Luke's robes and stopping in his right hand, he lifted the metal cylinder and a green light emitted from the tip of the cylinder.

The others were in shock, their eyes wided as they saw Luke softly waving the green light saber making a "Voom " noise.

Touka: "Wha ... what the hell is that?" she asked in awe by the object in Luke's hand.

Luke: "This is a lightsaber, it is the symbol of my order, an instrument of meditation, a tool of self-defense and a weapon against the servants of the dark side. This weapon is the life of a Jedi, it is a link between him and the force. Fueled by a special crystal it becomes the extension of the user's will." He said while they continued to stare the lightsaber vooming and cutting the air while in motion.

Luke then deactivated his lightsaber and put it back in his robe. The viewers of the show that luke gave to them recovered from their shock and Yoshimura asked.

Yoshimura: "What is the dark side?"

Luke: "I told you about the Force, but not its nature. The force has two sides, the light side and the dark side." he said.

Luke: "The light side is the way of the Jedi, aligned with harmony, calm, compassion, mercy, defense, knowledge, justice, selflessness, Love. The Jedi see the force as a companion, which must be respected."

Luke: "But the dark side ..." he said in a low, serious tone.

Luke: "It is aligned with chaos, anger, abuse, hatred, malevolence and selfishness; usually morally negative traits along with an embrace of extreme emotional passion. Individuals under the influence of the dark side are obsessed with a desire ... The accumulation of power. The dark side is about quick and raw power gain. It's like a drug, the more you have the more you desire and this becomes a cycle of obsession fed by evil and violence. And it consumes their minds."

Kaneki: "So it's like the hunger." he commented.

Kaneki: "Ghouls need to feed, and when we get hungry we need to..." he couldn't finish the sentence he closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Luke was curious and remembering what the investigators had told him he deduced that Ghouls were driven to feed on human flesh. But that didn't matter in that moment, he just put his hand on Kaneki's shoulder, he looked at luke and saw a him with a friendly face.

Luke: "I understand, you are not a bad person, it doesn't matter if you are a Ghoul or a Human, you Ken Kaneki are a person with good heart and a strong soul, yes the struggle can be painful, but enduring it will make you strong because you will learn to accept yourself and finding peace."

Kaneki was speechless nobody ever talked to him like that, he could feel himself better and he calmed himself.

Kaneki: "Thank you Luke."

Luke: "My friend what happened to your eye, and why are you using your eyepatch?"

Kaneki hesitated but Luke was saying so much about him and his world that wouldn't be right to hide from him the truth. He looked to Mr. Yoshimura that made a head gesture to proceed.

Kaneki: "Is my Kakugan, all the ghouls have two but I have only one and I can't control it making me use this eyepatch." He explained.

Luke: "Really it's fascinating I mean the Kakugan part but why use it here, you are not in the street."

Kaneki nodded agreeing with Luke and took off his eyepatch.

Luke: "See now you can see in double." He joked.

Yoshimura, Enji and Kaya laughed to Luke's joke but Touka, Yomo and Nishiki stayed in silence.

Luke: "I have to admit that since I arrived here, I didn't had a good explanation about the Ghouls. Well an explanation given without prejudice I mean."

Yoshimura: "I assure you we'll tell you about ghouls later, but now the focus is you."

Luke: "Right, the most well-known group of followers on the dark side are the Sith."

Luke: "Sith believe that conflict is the only true test of their ability, and emphasized its importance. It is their belief that conflict challenged individuals and civilizations, and thus forced them to grow and evolve. Another purpose served by the conflict was the rise of the strong flourishing and the weak sentenced to death. By encouraging contentions, the strong were able to wield their power while the weak were eliminated from the ranks of the Sith. A fundamental principle for Sith philosophy was self-sufficiency and the idea that an individual only deserved what they were strong enough to take. In the same way, morality was treated as an obstacle to be overcome as it hindered a Sith's ability to recognize and seize opportunities for advancement and self-empowerment."

Kaneki: "So they used their powers to oppress others? That's cruel." he commented.

Luke: "To Sith there is no evil, according to them this word is used by the weak to demonize the strong. They believe the force is not a shield to protect the unworthy but a weapon to be wielded by the strong."

Luke: "For seven millennium the Jedi and Sith faced each other in wars that led to devastation across the galaxy. Worlds were raised, star systems devastated, species gone extinct and civilizations fell before the Sith conquerors."

Yomo: "What happened?" He asked.

Luke: "A thousand years ago the Jedi and Sith forces faced each other in a final campaign on the planet Ruusan the Jedi led by Lord Hoth and Valenthyne Farfalla faced the forces of the brotherhood of darkness led by Lord Kaan. It was a bitter campaign whose level of sith violence was boundless, battles covered the surface and orbit of the planet, and the jedi and sith duels changed the landscape. But eventually the Sith were being pushed back by the Jedi forces. The sith saw that they wouldn't prevail, his forces had been defeated in orbit and a blockade was in effect. So when they were surrounded by the jedi, the forces of the remaining Sith prepared an obscure suicidal ritual, before the Jedi could stop them Kaan maddened by the influence of the dark side, was waiting for the Jedi and in a clapping all forces in ray kilometers were destroyed along with the landscape."

Luke lowered his head to a solemn silence.

Luke: "And the war with the Sith had come to an end, but there was no celebration, the death toll was too high to be counted. Ruusan was once a life flourishing world had turned into a desert landscape. And the galaxy was almost ruined, Worlds were in terrible shape, a plague had killed entire populations, civilization had almost come to an end."

Yoshimura: "And what happened after the Sith were defeated?"

Luke: "The galactic republic underwent a series of reforms known as the Ruusan Reforms. The supreme chancellor of the republic Tarsus Vallorum elaborated the reforms to begin the long reconstruction of the republic, its member worlds were rebuilt, the republic was demilitarized, and the Jedi began to serve along with the judicial forces to maintain order. It was the beginning of the Republic's golden age, in which peace and prosperity reigned in much of the galaxy. "

Nishiki: "And all without the interference of these sith. Some groups are better dead."

Luke: "Unfortunately, two Sith survived."

Luke: "Evil does not die, it just evolves. Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah initiated a dynasty of Sith lords known as the rule of two, which focused on the total eradication of the Jedi and the destruction of the republic. In the dark, the Sith would use subterfuge and secrecy to undermine the influence of the republic, stimulating corruption and throwing groups of people against each other seeding chaos."

Kaneki: "How did they do that?"

Luke: "These Sith lived double lives. They would seem to be influential and successful people, for example: Darth Tenebrous was Rugess Nome a renowned engineer of starships and Darth Plagueis was Hego Damask a powerful Muun and trillionaire owner of Damask Holdings. But they never forgot their goals and for a thousand years the Sith accumulated power waiting for the one who would have the power to carry out their revenge against the Jedi. They waited for **HIM**." He said in a more serious tone that he already demonstrated and frowned.

The people in the room were curious. And after a while Yoshimura dared to ask.

Yoshimura: "Him?"

Luke: "Understand that this person was as evil as it is possible to be. In fact he saw himself as the living incarnation of the dark side. He was called Palpatine but he became known as Darth Sidious."

Kaneki: "Darth Sidious," he murmured.

Luke: "The sith waited millennium for the birth of the one powerful enough to fulfill their vengeance. Darth Sidious was this one, he proved to be the grim culmination of thousands of years of Sith philosophy and teachings."

Luke: "Palpatine was born on Naboo, a beautiful and peaceful planet where people are in touch with nature, not the place where the most powerful Lord Sith in history would be expected to emerge. He was the born in the house of Palpatine a noble family of Naboo, and from a young age he felt different, he thought that his destiny was to lead. When he was eight years old he killed two pedestrians in a speeder accident, his father using his influence covered everything, and Palpatine felt no remorse. That was a preview of what was to come. Years later Hego Damask during a business visit in Naboo, felt the aura of Palpatine and saw potential in the young aristocrat of 16 years. The two met and spent a lot of time discussing politics, Palpatine even served as a Damask spy, reporting to the later about his father's business. His father eventually wary of Damask's influence on his son tried to separate Palpatine from Damask. Palpatine's response was to kill the whole family, the parents, the two brothers and sisters, and the personal guard. Palpatine contacted Hego Damask and told him what had happened, Damask used his influence to cover up the whole thing. For the galaxy Palpatine was the only survivor of a tragic accident."

Luke: "Hego Damask revealed his true identity to Palpatine and the young man joined the order of the Sith Lords over a new name known as Darth Sidious. For decades Sidious served as an apprentice to Darth Plagueis, a master of arcane and supernatural knowledge in the force. He learned Diligently, the lessons of his master, and as his powers increased his hunger also became stronger, he began to acquire more knowledge, more power and no matter how much he learned he was never satisfied. And Sidious also had a double life, he was a politician, the person of Palpatine was very popular and appeared to be a humble representative of a world in the middle rim."

Yoshimura: "How do you know so many details, Luke?" He said impressed by Luke details.

Luke: "I traveled across the galaxy for answers about that being, it was not easy, Sidious covered his tracks pretty well, but i discovered a secret fortress on the moon orbiting the planet of Sojourn during my travels and after defeating the security systems and creatures I found documents belonging to Darth Plagueis including notes, records of their experiences and a diary." He explained and continued.

Luke: "Palpatine was eventually chosen as supreme chancellor, the same day he killed his master after owning all his secrets. He was the sole Dark Lord of the Sith and the Republic was under his command, he initiated his plan to ascend to Absolute power. He created a great galactic war. "

Luke looked at the people in the room, who were looking at him intently.

Luke: "I'm sorry if this story is too long, but it's just like that," he said.

Yoshimura: "It's okay, my boy, I personally find your story very interesting. And I'm sure others do too, "he said.

Luke looked at the others and saw them nodding their heads.

Enji: "I must say if this is made up it is very creative."

Luke: "I assure you this unfortunately happened."

Nishiki: "Come on, tell me how this Sidious created this war."

Luke: "As the dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine had an apprentice Darth Maul, but he was defeated by my future mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi who at the time was only a Jedi knight, after Maul's defeat, Sidious recruited a new apprentice , the former jedi master Dooku born in Serenno. Dooku left the Order after a disagreement with the council, Dooku reneged on his Jedi past and embraced his new persona as Darth Tyrannus. And he started using his influence and assets to create a separatist movement in the Republic. It was the beginning of the separatist crisis and the prelude to the clone wars."

Luke: "When the war broke out, the Jedi found themselves on the front lines leading the clone army against the droid army of the Separatists."

Kaneki : "Sorry to interrupt you, but did you just say clones and droids?" He asked curiously.

Luke: "No need to apologize Ken, during the break-up crisis a Jedi master named Zyfo-Dias foresaw a war approaching and the Republic was unprepared to face the army of droids. Droids are machines created for a myriad of tasks including warfare and they were mortal. Then with the influence of Dooku, he contacted an advanced race of cloners known as Kaminoans and financed by Dooku to build an army of clones from a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and began to be create clones from his DNA to defend the Republic.

Kaneki: "But Dooku did not want to overthrow the republic? why did he financed the creation of the Clone Army?"

Luke: "Because it was part of Palpatine's grand plan."

Luke: "The clone wars covered the galaxy with billions of clones facing off quadrillions of droids in battles that swallowed whole planets, billions died. The war had two purposes: to extend Palpatine's position of power through emergency measures that would broaden his independence from the Senate and ruin the image of the Jedi because every time a Jedi led an invasion force into an occupied world, either died or deserted to Dooku's side, it was a moral defeat to the order and a victory to Palpatine."

Touka: "Wait, how could he manipulate a war without nobody noticing him?"

Luke: "He was patient, his power was so great that he blinded the whole galaxy. Using his powers he clouded the jedi council's perception to the force and allowing him to pull the strings. Everyone who got involved in the war the clones, the separatists, the Senate, the Jedi were manipulated by count Dooku. The clone wars were a puppet show and Palpatine was the puppeteer, for the Republic he was Chancellor Palpatine a gentle, elderly, and charismatic man and to the separatists he was the enigmatic Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who ruled in darkness while Dooku was his voice."

Luke: "After three years of war a powerful Jedi knight knew as Anakin managed to kill Count Dooku and hastening the end of the War, Sidious knew the Jedi were suspicious of him and felt the urge to speed up his plans, and to he needed an asset, Anakin."

Kaneki: "Why does Sidious need Anakin?"

Luke: "Anakin was one of the most powerful Jedi in history, he was the chosen one who would bring balance to the force. During the war he destroyed entire armies and liberated worlds from the separatist, people called him "the hero without fear". His potential in the force made him a target of Sidious's Greed, he saw Anakin as a potential successor to Dooku, and became a close figure, the father he never had. Anakin was born as a slave and was freed by the Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, who was later killed by Darth Maul. Years later Anakin returned to Tatooine only to know that his mother had been kidnapped, he tried to save her but was too late, she had been brutally tortured by tusken raiders and died in the arms of Anakin, this experience scarred Anakin and throughout his life he feared losing those he loved. And Palpatine exploited his fear."

Kaneki: "How can someone so cruel ever existed."

Luke: "At the end of the war Anakin's wife was pregnant, Anakin had visions of the future, visions of his wife dying along with the children. Anakin was shaken by the sight and Palpatine knew it. He offered a chance to save his family, if he embraced the dark side and become his new apprentice. Anakin feared of losing the person he loved most, accepted and in that fateful moment Anakin died and became Darth Vader one of the most infamous Sith Lords in history was born. The hero had become a villain."

Luke: "And you know what is most tragic?" Luke asked the room full of people, before continuing.

"Without Anakin's suspicion Palpatine had been lying. He had no intention of saving Padmé , yes he had the power to save her, but he did not want to because he knew that for Anakin to completely embrace the Dark Side he should lose everything he had and loved only so he would fall into despair and plunge in the hatred necessary for Vader to be born."

Touka: "Heartless bastard." she said with venom in her voice.

Yomo: "And the Jedi?"

Luke: "Eventually the Jedi discovered the terrible truth that the Republican chancellor was the Sith Lord they were looking for, a four-member strike team of the Jedi Council led by Mace Windu, one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order faced the Sith Lord . But then Sidious's powers surprised them and were defeated and killed. Sidious's revenge was swift and brutal, he then commenced to execute order 66."

Kaneki cocked his head in confusion.

"Order 66?"

Luke: "The command for the total extermination of the Jedi."

Everyone in the room was in deadly silence.

Luke: "Darth Vader accompanied by the 501st Legion of Clones went to the Jedi Temple and massacred all the Jedi they encountered and left the temple in ruins. Across the galaxy, clone troopers who fought side by side with the Jedi for three years turned on their commanders and generals, thousands of Jedi were killed and those who survived were forced into hiding. Palpatine in the Senate denounced what he called the coup attempt by the Jedi to take over the republic and announced the creation of the Galactic Empire with Palpatine as the emperor, the senators reacted with a loud applause, and that was how the Republic that lasted 25,000 years died. And the dark age began."

The silence of the room became mourning, and all of them grew low. Luke knew what they were feeling and answered before they had a chance to ask.

Luke: "People fear what they do not know, there were only thousands of jedi to protect millions of worlds. Billions of people had never even heard of what a jedi was. And many did not understand our powers and feared us and at times this fear turned to hate."

Yoshimura understood very well how to live this, people do not understand what it is to be a Ghoul, what the Ghouls are forced to pass, and for not understanding we are hunted.

Luke: "But hope existed. The Grand Master of the Jedi order Yoda and the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi survived and with Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan help managed to get off Coruscant. Yoda faced Emperor Palpatine at the Senate in a powerful and fierce duel while Obi-Wan aided by Padmé went to Mustafar to save Anakin from the path he was treading. Padmé tried to beg Anakin to leave the dark side, Anakin almost killed her if it were not for Obi-Wan who faced his former apprentice and friend in the volcanic landscape of Mustafar. Yoda and the emperor were in a stalemate, the two were very powerful, but as the Duel progressed it became clear to Yoda that he could not win. He realized that the Sith had evolved, and was defeated by the Emperor and Yoda was forced into Exile in Dagobah. Obi-Wan after a long and brutal duel had mortally wounded Vader and left him to die in Mustafar. Obi-Wan rescued Padmé and took her to Polis Massa where she passed away after giving birth to two children, one of them was Leia and the other... was me."

The people in the room were shocked.

Enji: "Hold on, your Anakin's son!"

Yomo: "Your father was Anakin Skywalker and you are the son of the man who helped destroy the Jedi." he exclaimed.

Luke: "I know, I had to live with the scourge of having the name of the person who ruined countless lives, entire planets to hate the name as a 'Skywalker'. It was not easy and it still isn't." he said.

Luke: "Vader survived, his hatred kept him alive, when the emperor found Vader he was in terrible condition, he had been burned by volcanic lava and had lost both legs and an arm. Palpatine took Vader back to Coruscant where he underwent a cybernetic reconstruction. The emperor said that Padmé was dead. Vader was devastated and plunged into the darkness and Palpatine in sastifaction saw that Vader's transformation was complete, for all intents and purposes Anakin was dead ... well, that was what the emperor thought. And for 20 years Palpatine reigned supreme as emperor of the Galaxy, millions of worlds were upon his command, his control over the banking Clan guaranteed that the empire could build an endless number of war machines without ever going into recession and his army was almost unlimited. Palpatine arrested and killed all the supporters of the jedi both political and military, he revoked laws against slavery, he used fear to keep order in the Galaxy, rebel worlds were razed, and its populations were enslaved to feed Palpatine's war machine. Darth Vader overcame his limitations of his armor and became incredibly powerful, he hunted all the surviving Jedi he encountered and became the symbol of the strength and fear of the empire."

Kaneki: "And you were born in the middle of it all Luke?"

Luke: "I grew up on Tatooine and was raised by my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, as Tatooine was not so important, the imperial presence was small. I was a moisture farmer, in other words I collected water from the air and I did it for 10 years."

If the people in the room were already confused before, now they were practically not understanding anything.

Nishiki: "Whooaa, wait a minute. You said you were a farmer for 10 years, but you don't even look 16?"

Luke: "I do not know how to tell you but I should be dead."

Yoshimura: "And why should you be dead?"

Luke: "I was 95 years old by the time I died." He said scratching the back of his head.

Now people were in a state of utter pallor and bulging eyes.

Kaneki: "Well, considering everything you said and what you did down the alley, I ... I do not doubt it. "

Luke thought for a second and a cocky smiled formed in his face.

Luke: "Why continue to tell if I can show you," he said with a mysterious smile.

Yomo: "Show us?"

Luke: "With force I can show you my past. if you're interested of course." He said as if he challenged them.

Kaya: "Can you do this, Luke?" she asked a little skeptically but anxiously.

Luke: "Yes, I promise it's safe nothing will hurt you."

Kaneki: "This is almost too impossible to be real, I mean you showing us your past is like traveling back in time."

Luke: "No, of course not. I am talking, while showing you my memories." He explained.

The people were speechless, some were whispering to each other like Enji and Kaya, Yoshimura was thinking but as Yomo said it.

Yomo: "I am willing to try." he said taking a step forward.

Everyone in the room looked at Yomo in surprise, and then a female voice was heard.

Kaya: "It sounds fun and I'm bored anyway."

And the other members of the room volunteered even Touka, when Luke saw them all standing with enthusiasm he couldn't hold back the smile.

Luke: "Very well then it is decided. Please Kaneki and Mr. Yoshimura hold my hands and the others to take each other's hands in a circle."

The others followed the instructions and formed a circle giving the hands and forming a circle around the table.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this_.' Touka thought. But she did it anyway and held the hands of Enji and Nishiki.

Luke: "Now close your eyes and empty your minds. Do not think about anything. "He added.

Nishiki: "like what?"

Luke: "Trust me."

The others closed their eyes and did as Luke instructed and a strong tingling sensation passed through their bodies. And before they could react or form a thought their minds detached themselves from their physical bodies. Their minds were being flooded with memories of the past, the past of Luke Skywalker. They could see the worlds that people knew, his life in Tatooine, the wars he fought and the enemies he had to face. They saw the final defeat of Palpatine, the creation of the new Jedi Order and the first 12 of many of Luke's students who would make the order grow. They witnessed the violence of the wars with the Yuuzhan Vong and the fall of friends and relatives and to the darkness and beyond of his life until the death of the person they thought was only a boy.

The tingling diminished until it disappeared, and people's senses began to normalize, and after a few seconds they could see that they were back in the Anteiku meeting room. And now they were looking at Luke who looked exhausted.

Yomo: "Are you alright Luke, you look tired."

Luke: "I am fine just need to take a breath. So what did you think?"

Yomo: "Honestly Luke I am speechless. It was true everything you said was true."

Kaneki: "That ... that was wow, I mean you're definitely not an ordinary person." He said amazed by the trip.

Yoshimura: "I must say young man, if I had not seen it with my own eyes I would never believe it. You're not from Earth!"

Luke: "Yes, I'm not. In fact I am a stranger in an unknown world." He said sitting in the couch.

Luke turned to see Touka she was frowning at him with a stare he could feel she analyzing him but before he could ask. She was faster.

Touka: "What is your purpose here?"

The others looked at Touka and watched her gaze, it was an inquisitive question as if it was the only one that mattered at that moment.

Luke: "To make a difference, your conflict with the humans will destroy each other. I can't allow this." He said raising from the couch and standing with an air of duty.

Nishiki: "And how do you intend to do this starboy?"

Luke: "We will show that it is possible for Ghouls and Humans to coexist peacefully, it will not be an easy task but it won't stop me and I won't give up."

Suddenly he fell back on the couch very exhausted and breathing heavily. The others came to aiding him.

Kaneki: "Luke are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He saw Luke noticed that he was almost pale. Kaneki wasn't liking what he was seeing.

Luke: "Since I came to this world, I didn't ate anything, and when I saw Mrs. Faeguchi I spent much of my energy running...and I just realized now that I didn't even drink water."

Yoshimura: "Well let's correct that. I'm going to the kitchen to get some cream cake left over and would you like some coffee to go with it we also got hot chocolate too if you wish." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

' _Chocolate? Did he just said chocolate?_ ' Luke thought.

Luke: "I would like a hot chocolate with cake." He said

Luke nodded as the others helped Luke to lie down on the couch . Yoshimura opened the door and to his surprise Hinami fell forward on the floor with a thud, which caught the attention of the people in the room.

Touka saw what happened and went to help Mr. Yoshimura raise the little girl.

Touka: "Hinami, Hinami are you okay?" She asked worried.

Hinami: "I…I am fine."

Touka: "What were you doing out there?"

Nishiki: "Dibs on spying," he said nonchalantly.

Touka replied with a scowl that clearly told Nishiki to shut up before he could even regret.

Hinami: "I was just looking for Luke. I woke and I didn't find him so I looked for him, and I heard his voice and waited, but you took too long and waited." she said.

Touka: "Ow." It was the only thing Touka was able to say. Hinami notice people gathered in the couch and saw Luke lying on the couch.

Hinami: "What happened to Luke?" She asked worriedly.

Yoshimura: "Do not worry little ma'am, Luke is just exhausted and hungry I am going downstairs to prepare something for him." He said to Hinami before heading to the corridor.

Yoshimura: "And by the way, I'll be right back with the food for Luke." He said and saw Hinami standing next to Luke before closing the door.

Mr. Yoshimura went down the stairs and entered in the kitchen to prepare Luke's dinner. He got half of a cream cake and was preparing the hot chocolate. While he was preparing Luke`s dinner he was reflecting on everything he heard and saw. He stopped what he was doing and breathed deeply.

' _Luke Skywalker, will you be a bless or a curse to us all?_ ' He thought, looking at a cup of hot chocolate before him.

* * *

 **So here it is! Chapter 2.**

 **I thank you guys for reading our story. If you liked please select the favorite button. And if you have ideas just PM me or vitork. And reviews are welcome too.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Not a new chapter

**Hi Everyone, just to let you know that this is not a new chapter, it has been a long time since me and vitork have been trying our best to figure out the next chapter. So we just hit a writers block, and we also have lots of things to do in real life such as car repair, work/internship, and lots of things to do. We just needed help with the combat and fighting scenes of the story. (technically I'm more into the dark side rather than the light side. In short i just want to see either the galaxy burn, or the CCG destroyed) So, if anyone wants to help us with the story please PM either me or vitork, and we are open to new ideas.**

 **BTW, i found a forum called Writers Anonymous on fanfiction, and i like their brainstorm/idea bounce thread. If you see my recent comment of stories with crossovers (I actually wrote the comment on my phone, due to difficulty with line spacing on the phone.) what are your thoughts on these ideal crossovers and don't be scared of writing it down, we are open to new ideas, and imagination. The most recent comments should be on the last page.**

 **The Thread name on the Writers Anonymous name is Writing: Brainstorm/Idea Bounce**


End file.
